septima luna
by neon-san
Summary: es un song fic de Leorio y kuapika espero les guste


**septima luna**

**hola aqui les traigo, otro song fic, y pronto me pondre al corriente, con mis otros fics por lo pronto disfruten esto aqui va es un Leorio x kurapika estos son lo que piensa Leorio de kurapika**

**panorama purpura**

**de la carretera galactica, al mirarte**

**a traves de mi pecho**

**cruza una estrella fugaz**

_mi querido kurapika, como me hubiera gustado darte un beso, en tu cara angelical, por que eso eres un angel, cuando resccatamos a kilua me dolio en el alma despedirme de ti, tenia ganas de llorar y suplicarte que te quedaras conmigo, pero no podia ser egoista, tu tienes tus propios objetivos_

_cual es la magia que brilla en nosotros, cada vex que te veo siento una sensacion de paz, me entrego a ti desde este momento, no existe nadie mas que tu, por que te amo mi kurapika_

**en la ciudad que no duerme**

**mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera de nuevo**

**ese futuro que no veo**

**es lo que deseo para mi**

yo solo brillo por la luz que tu me das te amo como me gustaria gritarla alos 4 vientos, es para mi sere siempre tuyo, cuando vi que estabas arriesgandote demasiado con los del genei ryodan, tenia miedo de que salieras lastimado, pero no se, aveces te noto muy indiferente conmigo, como si no te importara.

recuerdo, la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando yo te decia que me llamaras señor y tu nunca me llamasta haci, alo mejor me enamore con tu ser indomable, tu eres lo mas hermoso que eh visto, y que nunca vere, tus hermosos ojos azules, tu piel que ala vista parece la cosa mas suave, como quisiera sentirla en mis manos.

**la melodia que puedo escuchar**

**la voz misteriosa que no me deja escapar**

_tu para mi siempre seras misterioso, a nadie le has dicho como era tu vida antes de que la araña atacara, pues claro si me pongo a razonar es natural que tu no quieras recordar, y no quisiera que te pusieras triste por mi culpa, paro todos te decimos que te cuides, pero todavia reuerdo el dolor que senti cuando te desmallaste, pense que te perdia_

_ahora estoy aqui con compañia de gon y kilua esperandote, no acordamos de reunirnos, despues de 4 años , 4 años sin verte esos años para mi an sido una tortura, pero por fin te vere_

**dime por favor septima luna**

**por que mi corazon siente ansia**

**me llevas a algun lugar**

**tiemblo lentamente septima luna**

**con el ritmo que hace eco**

**busco una respuesta a mi baile enloquecedor**

_veo que gon se para de golpe, y sale corriendo, con la confucion de nuestros ojos, salimos corriendo, tras el, y cuando llegamos, con el no lo podia creer ahi estabas tu sonriendonos, si has cambiado y yo que crei que era imposible que te pusieras mas lindo_

_traes un pantalon negro, junto con una camisa roja, hasta te dejaste crecer el pelo, lo traias sujeto en una cola, que se mecia por el viento es la imajen mas hemosa que eh visto, eres tu kurapika mi kurapika, te encaminas conmigo y me sonries_

**el domo de plata**

**refleja el cielo soleado**

**mi corazon seco**

**es lo que trato de entender**

caminamos, los 4 por la calle, como en los viejos tiempo, pero estoy contigo tu estas a mi lado, lo que no entiendo cada vez que nuestras miradas chocan tu te volteas rapido, en cambio gon esta platicando muy alegre aunque ya cambio fisicamente pero todavia, conserva esa inocencia

trato de hablarte, tu solo me dice -dime- pero no me volteas a ver y de la nada veo que gon y kilua desaparecieron, veo que tu tambien te sorprendiste, ahora es mi oportunidad no la pienso desaprovechar

**la melodia que puedo escuchar**

**el poder absoluto me revive**

-kurapika

-si

-etto...tengo algo que decirte podrias. venir conmigo

_sin pensarlo 2 veces te tomo de la mano, ante tu mirada sorprendida, pero lo que me sorprende mas es que parece que te vi sonrojado, lo habre imajinado, te llevo al hotel, donde nos vamos a quedar, nos metemos al cuarto y tu me preguntas que sucede, yo solo te sonrio y me acerco poco a poco a ti._

**contesta por favor septima luna**

**el acertijo de este poder**

**persigo un arcoiris**

**me disuelvo en la obscuridad**

**el tiempo pasa por mi**

**y algun dia continuare mis sueños**

_veo que te pones nervioso por mi acercania, yo me acerco y deposito en tus suaves un beso, y me sorprende que habras correspondido y mas que me digas- ai shiteru- eso me hace feliz y te abrazo no queriendo soltarte, apago la luz y te digo que te vez hermoso ala luz de la luna._

_tu solo me sonries, y te abalansas conmigo y me tieras ala cama, y me das otro beso, no sabes cuanto eh soñado con esto, que no puede ser, parece como si fuera un sueño, te suelto el pelo, y cae delicadamente en mi cara, y puedo percibir ese olor tan dulce_

**mientras siga el desfile**

**buscare un mañana nuevo**

_desabrocho tu camisa, y tu haces lo mismo, entre besos y caricias, puedo ver tu pecho blanco y delicado, que no resisto mas y empiezo a besarte como loco, tu sueltas una risita, y veo que una lagrima se desliza por tu mejilla, yo te pregunto si te hize daño tu solo me lo niegas y me sonries y me dices lo mucho que deseabas esto_

_yo te digo que te quedes para siempre conmigo, tu luces sorprendido, luego me sonries, y dices que aceptas y me pongo muy feliz, y te doy otro beso apasionado_

_-jijiji te dije gon fue buena idea dejarlos solos vez_

_-si me alegra, que puedan ser felices, por que cuando hable con kurapika, se le oia la voz triste, pero mira esta feliz con el amor de su vida_

_-Leorio_

_-Mmm_

_-te amo_

_-yo tambien_

_y se dan otro tierno beso, haci pasan toda la noche_

**owari**


End file.
